Disney Dreamers Academy Magic beyond our walls
by Anonymous Creatidite Scribe
Summary: Morgan, Hailey, and Connie Jefferson's father left at the ages of 7, 5, and 2. Now at the ages of 16, 14, and 11, they receive a letter to a private school near Disney World in Orlando Florida, but everything is not as it seems. As the learn the secrets beyond reality, can they stop the evil force planning to destroy it?
1. The Short Journey into the Journal

**Hey, FanFiction Lovers! For those who don't know, I'm Anonymous Creatidite Scribe, recently I have started writing The Beginning of The Five Clashes for Pirates101 and The Recreation of The Infinity Order for Kingdom Hearts, fill free to check them out. For those who think that the academy will be for Disney Characters, guess again. I don't own Disney, or companies popular or similar, just my stories and their OCs. To have a more detail explanation, my dear friend and one of the main characters, Morgan will explain. **

Morgan's P.O.V.

Thanks, Scribe. Hey, dear readers. I'm Morgan, but most call me Morg. You are probably thinking this is another Disney High School Story that happens to have Disney Characters and us basically the same plot as any High School story goes. Well ours is...different.

This was my first year at a secret school in Florida near Disney World called the Disney Dreamers Academy; School for the Gifted. D.D.A is a school for children who have more power over imagination and those are...forms...of imagination. Basically we come so many worlds that most don't know existed. Don't look at me to find hidden wings or a wand, humans can also be the masters of imagination called Dreamers or also Imagineers, without being a animal or beast.

Since I'm a sweet person and don't want to step in slobber from sleep Drool, here. *Pulls out a blue covered journalling book from black jacket* We are given Journals to write our experience but keep track of our D.D.A records for the future. This is the very book were my talking ends and my story begins, but be warned. Once you turn the next chapter, you never come back out...*disappears into the shadows*

**Ok... Not my beat idea for letting my Oc that helps with The Five Clashes take script the role for this story, let alone take charge of the chapter. Also not my longest chapter there, but fear not. I'll shall return soon to make this story grows. Until then, wish upon the stories and my dreams will come true. :-) **


	2. Page 1 My Family's past

**Hey Guys! Hope every one had a happy Thanksgiving! Now, since Coraline got in the way of my writing and screwed the first intro, Morgan shall read to you the first page of her magical life and experience. Your on, Morg! I don't own Disney or Companies similar or popular. Just my stories and OCs. **

Dear Journal, hi my name is Morgan, but my friends and family call me Morg. For all of my life, my sisters and I had been favoriting Disney Films the moment we were born. As weird as it sounds every time we see a Disney Movie we kinda feel...magic, but that's probaly because Disney Films are sorta like magic to little kids. I think we get that from our father, Owen Jefferson, who used to work at Disney World and also helped make Disney Movies...before he left.

Our Mother says were to much like him, Creative, too much up in the clouds, and very "wild" for children, and that if we keep watching Disney Movies we'll become just like our dad and get 'craziest ideas and following his footprints" as she awhiles say and convince us to watch Nickolodon or Cartoon Network. We guessed it reminded her too much off our father, and even though she became strict and seemed hateful and betrayed by our dad, she still loves him. They even met at Disney World and took a job as a Disney Photographer at a meet-and-greet were our dad dressed up as Kenai from Brother Bear. After 6 months of meeting each other and dating they married and had me, then two years later came Hailey, and then three years later came Connie. That's how the love of Disney got into our veins, our family would always go to Disney World once a month or if we're lucky once a week.

We loved it so much at the time, we actually wanted a job at Disney World too, despite you get low paid and we now lived in a small apartment with 2 bedrooms and one bathroom in Miami, Florida. Our father would always tells us stories about life like in the Realms of Disney and made them sound so real it's like if it was actually true. Though, before he could get anyfarther our mom would slap on the back side of his head to tell him to keep quiet.

Other then that, everything was perfect. Until the day, Hailey and me woke up to the sound of yelling from our parents. We tiptoed down our cramped hallway and peaked at around the corner. We can't remember all the details for were seven and five at the time. All we can remember as we are now writing in our Journals are these words.

"You can't be serious, you are actually leaving your Family?"

"I'm sorry Honey, but it is my job to be out there when they need me."

"So, your going leave a poor mother, a seven, five, and two year old daughters out defending themselves?!"

"No, it won't be forever, I'll send back money I earn to you to keep the family strong, also to save money to go to The Academy."

"The Academy?! If your communities are in danger, shouldn't be the Academy?"

"No, experienced Guardians are always helping out there, plus it'll give the training to defend themselves."

"I can't belive your doing this to me, your going out to somewhere to...that land of Oz and we will never know if your dead or alive and then your 'family' will take away our children, my children."

"You can keep all you want and teach them not to love Disney or say I abandoned you, but please listen. Don't go to Disney World, Disneyland, or talk to anyone connected to that place. It's hard to trust your companions who you don't know who they're really are."

"What happens if they don't find out?"

"They will find out sometime."

We didn't hear much after our sister Connie woke up and we had to go to bed before our mother find out we were awake. The next morning she told us that he left and we pretended we didn't hear. We surprisingly forgot about the argument and thought he would come home.

9 Years later, we're going to High school, Middle, and Elementary and we haven't seen our dad in forever. We weren't doing so bright now, since we were awhiles had a habit of daydreaming in class and we suffer memory loss at times as it runs in the family. Our mom keeps working 3 different jobs and we barely see her except at night and weekends, leaving me incharge of taking care of Connie with Haileys help. Our mom kept her word on not taking us to Disney Parks. We almost forgotten about our childhood dreams and were almost ready to grow up...until one day after school.

**Ok a lot better then the first prologue thank you thenarianwitch for supporting this story despite the very short chapter and I'll be updating real soon!**


	3. The Letters Upside-down Academies

**I don't own Disney or Companies similar or well known. I only own these stories and my ocs. **

Ok, so now you know my back story a little bit. So how did I get accepted into The Disney Academy? Well, it was a ordinary day as usually. I was walking down the busy streets of Miami after spending time at the beach with Hailey, Connie, and my best friend Tessa, who is the age as me. She has a athletic appearance with black hair and brown eyes.

What my sisters and I look like is very similar as if we were triplets. The only thing separating us from being triplets is our age difference and our color of eyes. We are slender teens and preteen with brown hair and are up to average heighten. I have green eyes like my mother, Hailey has brown eyes like our father, and Connie has Aqua blue eyes. So as we were walking closer to our medium complex building that we and Tessa live in, Connie was complaining to us about how 5th grade is going to be her worst year ever, just like every school year she ever had. "Why can't Mother Nature seasons! For six months we have Winter and for the other six months we have Summer. That way the we school only in Winter and no school in Summer. I say that's fair." said Connie, as Hailey and even Tessa who sometimes a nerd and a straight +A student raised their hands in agreement. "Yah, that's called Spring and Autumn. Be thankful we don't have it year-round. Think about it, only two weeks of freedom before starting school all over again." I said, Connie look at me with a grimace look on her face.

It ran in the family, neither Hailey, Connie, or me enjoyed school that much. We have this issue of daydreaming to much in class and we have the tendency to have short term memory loss when it comes to topics in History, Current Events, and stuff like that. I guess that's because we remember things that don't exist or based off of fictional books, Video Games, or Movies. We all had to go to the guidance Consolers and Principles several times of the issue. "Well even if we have a shorter year then that I still don't want to go. I hear Mrs. Maya is the meanest teacher in history! She gives you so much homework and pop quizzes and she punishments you don't deserve. Then her hatred toward troublemakers, aka mai." she said, jester ing her hand to herself. I rolled my eyes, I looked toward Tessa to see her everyday look when Connie complains but she looked uneasily nervous, as if she was trying to find the right words to brake up with her boyfriend, which did actually happened once. "Hey Tessa, you ok?" asked Hailey.

My 14 year old sister more of an outcast then a troublemaker, her head to so much in the clouds that if she talks it gets her into embarrassing situations and it scares her from talking to people besides Connie, me, a couple of Connie's and my friends, and our mom, I would've count dad if he was still here, but there just faint memories. We aren't even sure if he even remembers us. She looked at us with sad and troubled brown eyes. "Um... I... have someting to say. You know how during the Summer, we had our whole Sophomore year planned out." said Tessa in a shaky voice. Hey, I know I'm considered a punk at my school, but at least I try to do my best. Tessa was my tutor for Science once in 8th grade but a weeks we became friends.

Surprisingly we both and my sisters share the same issues at school. She said she once was considered a loser at school. Dazing off and failing in school when in the elementary, but over her years in 3rd and 4th she manged to control it. "Yah." I replied as we walked up 2 stories of stairs before grabbing the keys and unlocking the metal door to a hallway full of apartments. Hailey snatched the keys from and rushed down the hallway to our apartment, Connie following close behind. Tessa and me stopped by the door, and Tessa said the most painful words your only best friend could say to you. "I'm not going this year." she said, her voice shaking the air around us. I looked in confusion. I know few kids that dropped out of school, but none of them are honor roll, athletic students like Tessa. "Your not seriously dropping out are you? I meam, sure Shelby picks on us for being "losers" and we aren't really favored in our school..." I joked, but stopped when seeing a tear on Tessa's cheek. "I'm not dropping out!" she quiently yelled.

Ms. Mitchell was next door, so if you ever come to my apartment complex and want be beaten by a cane to the head, she's your widow. Hailey once came squealing home once she got a MP3 from our Aunt after our visit, she got a huge bump on the left side of her skull for a whole month. "You know how my mom went this academy when she was Connie's age and she suggested a couple times when you visit that I should join?" she asked. I nodded. Since our as gotten busier the past couple of years, every friend of hers helped take care of us while she was gone. Now lately since we can take of ourselves, I usally hang out at Tessa's apartment, and I walked in when her mom was talking to her about this academy and said she join sometime before she turned eighteen.

I never thought she be serious as Tessa's mother isn't know to be too serious. Even when I saw Tessa had that look like a kid that not budging not going to get flu shot, somehow they made it sound into wasn't a real issue, almost like it didn't exist. "Well, two weeks ago, we got that letter to the academy. I'm supposed to take this four year course there before I can go to college. I thought I had a choice to go or not, but I guess I have no choice. I'm suppose to leave tomorrow morning." I looked at her in shock, how was I going to survive a year of bullying and bad sessions with Consolers without her!? "Well maybe their still time to talk to her about it. You can say that school that is already hard as it is with the bullying and you don't to make anymore enemies." I suggested. Tessa shook her head sadly.

"I can't. I know it might sound bad the way I'm saying now, but it turns out it's a huge school, and has many classes from many different cultures and my mom says that I would be great in it and I make more friends there then I am right now. She's right, I seen in newsletters of the many achievements students made over the years, too. A school for people like us with issues like we do." I stared at her confused, we don't have a academy here in Miami, just its University and compared to other states it's not that huge. "I don't remember any Academies near Miami, were is it at?" I asked, but that just got a look that says I said too much to Tessa. "I don't know exactly, all I know is that I won't be able to come home until after this school year. But don't worry, my mom promised yours that she'll help you take care of your sisters." she finshed, she gave me sisterly hug and then started walking to her apartment.

Not before though she turned back and said "Hey, if it doesn't work out this year, I'll be coming back Junior Year ok? Bye, Morg." I slowly walked back to my Apartment in the west hallway, thinking how was I going to survive a year without Tessa? She helped me pass Middle School and now that shes gone... I might be the one dropping out and get a job to help care for the family. I hardly realized that both Hailey and Connie were leaning against the door, with their ears kissing its wooden surface. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "Mom locked all the locks. Plus she arguing with Aunt Megan on the phone again." answered Connie, not turning to face me. Then I also put my ear toward the door, hearing mom wjipering in a panicking noise. Loud enough that a couple could have a total divorce agruguement without waking anyone in the complex up, but if you press your ear to the wall or door you can clearly hear her conversation with our aunt.

"Can't believe it! After nine years of hiding it, just four more and Morgan could have an normal life without going to or discovering that place!"

(...)

"Yes the letters came in! For all three girls! Owen was right, it couldn't be avoided. They were required to at least take a year, but even one month in that school and they'll leave me, and go off to find their father!"

(...)

"No, they haven't found out. They should come home soon enough. Maybe if I hide letters or act like they dont exist will help.

(...)

"I know it's a shut, but what other choice I have? They be coming soon so Ill call you later."

Our mom finished, and Connie knocked on the door. Our mom, a late thirties brunette with green eyes gave us a welcoming smile and move to let us inside. So far we were able to pull the I-didn't-see-anything for a half hour. "I'm going into work for an hour, ill be home with pizza ok?" she said, grabbing her purse and keys before shutting the door. Immediately, Connie ran from our small dining room before she scrambled through the bills and paperwork of our moms. "Connie, what on earth are you doing?" Asked Hailey, changing the channels on our tv. "Yes! Found them." she said, walking to yes and handing each of us an envelope with an address saying,

To Morgan R. Jefferson

Miami, Florida, US, NA, Reality.

Apartment Complex A, Floor 3, West Hall room 37.

Then what surprised us the most about the letters it had a Hidden Mouse head seal in the center. Symbol for Disney. And then who was it from. Disney Dreamers Academy. "Disney Dreamers Academy? There's no such place." said Hailey, reading the front of the envelope. I tore my envelope open and pulled out a small piece a paper inside.

Dear Morgan Jefferson,

If you receive this letter, you will now learn your life is not as it seems.

You and your sisters have been accepted into the Disney Dreamers Academy in Disney World, Orlando, Florida.

The supplies you'll need will be waiting in your dorm, for you won't find the required items for your classes.

Since your sisters and yourself off course, will start off as first years. Do to this shall be a shock and discovery for you. Your dorm roommate shall be one our experienced students.

A Disney Express bus will be ill pick you up in a weeks time. The current items you'll need be a 2 weeks worth of clothes.

An orientiom shall be held on August 6th, two weeks before the years start once more.

We all hope to see you in a weeks time and look forward to see you in person.

Sincerely,

D.A.H.C. (Dreamers, Adventurers, and Heroes Council),

And Headmaster Adam Sid (Son of Master Yen Sid, Member of the 1000 Disney Guardians League.)

After we finished reading our letters, we stared at each other. It seems we're not going to school anymore.

**Wow! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you, viewers who took time out of their days to read my story. See ya, and Ill update real soon! :D**


	4. Grounded from the Clouds

**Hey everyone! I like to give a shout out to crazyguy1313 for following and favoriting my story. I don't own Disney or companies similiar or just popular, just my stories and Ocs. **

For most people, telepathy does or doesn't exist, but for us we had a connection. We had the same thought on these letters. What. The... For older readers, you probably got our message across. "Is this some sick joke?" asked Connie, throwing the paper but failed as it float lazily on the floor. I couldn't it at first myself, sure I when I first meet people I tell them before our dad left he used to work at Disney World, and most people make fun of us for it but this is ridiculous!

I reread the 'letter' again and rethinked the clues. What I found werid was the seal. The wax looked almost like gold, with a black Hidden Mickey on it. Whoever it was probably toke almost all Summer to make it and probaly try to convince me to go to this 'Dreamers Academy' and be to embarrass to go back. What Jerks!

For the next hour, we spent talking about theories on who done it. I at first thought it was Shebly, but then I reconsidered when I remember she wasn't as bright or willingly to get dirty as some of the girls in her Gang. Hailey describe a guy named Breddon in her class who always puts himself at the top of the school chain, despite he sometimes a coward when it comes to guys bigger or stronger then them. Connie suggested someone from our dad's work, probaly mocking him too because not even employers from Disney World haven't seen our dad in years. There was even a search for 2 months before the case got cold. "I don't get this," said Hailey. "How could any bullies we know have written these letters? Everyone except us no longer watch Disney but Cartoon Network or stuff like that." We nodded in agreement.

"Maybe...Mabye it's telling the truth." my two sisters look at me in shock. I was surprised myself. I think its a prank letter, while I feel it's telling the truth. "Well, maybe it's telling the truth. I think there's supposed be a College for people before they start working at Disney World before they start working." I said, I then got a look of disblief from Connie. "You think? You Think!? Even if it's true its a college were too young to go to college plus the rate were going too school and where we live currently. We possible can't go due to paying for it." said Connie, looking again her letter. "Some kids go to college when theor really young, they use to go to collage at my age around the times of the Revolutionary War." I said in defense. "Well, if these the letters that Mom was trying to hide from us, then they have to be real!" said Hailey.

"They are." We turned in surprised and shock as Mom came through the door with pizza boxes in her arms. We later sat down, eating Pepperoni Pizza and Crusty Cheese stIckes and we were lucky enough to get cinnamon sticks with frosting dip. We would of had it if we weren't caught.

"The Disney Dreamers Academy is a school for children and teens like you who can see many things a normal human eye can't. They picked you because you shared that same gift from your father. Before I met him, he was finishing up his years at the Academy as one of the 'Legacy' students there." our Mom explained, Connie's mouth hanged with pizza in her mouth. "Phad went to Fha Cademy?!" Mom stared at her in grimace. "Connie, how many have I told you to chew with your mouth closed and not talk with your mouth full?! Anyways, yes he did. He was a Legendary Elite in Animal Kingdom studies. Which was a special rank among his pupils. That's why he spent much of his time in the Animal Kingdoms with you guys. Before he left he wanted me to make sure get into the Academy so you could join him on his Missions, Quests, or junk like that. That's why he left us seven years ago as what he described."

I finished my slice before I asked the question that broke the peace of this housshould. "Can we join?" My sisters looked at me in confusion awhile looked at me in rage. It may sound to most of those who read this, but I wanted to see our Dad again. I missed the life where we didn't have any worries and we were awhiles happy not getting bullied or tortured at school. "No, I'm not having go off somewhere so you could die trying to find him." Mom said as if she read my mind. "Why?! This would give us a chance to find Dad, you not shos it but we still care for him, even if he's been gone for seven years and we have very little memory of him. Wouldn't you want him back-!?" "Enough!" Our mom said loud enough to not disturb our neighbors. "Your mother spoke too much of nonsense to people he was bullied and tormented like you and your sisters Morgan. He was actually suspended from work because reported him to be drinking. I don't want Life to outcast you like they did with your father." She picked up her empty plate and walked to the sink to dump it in. I can't believe doesn't to find dad.

I'm sure since the day he left us he because he had an important cause to whatever situation was out there, hopefully to protect us. "Well you can't stop us, the bus will come to pick us up in a week, and how are you going explain it to them when they come?" I manged to say before Mom slammed her fists against the counter before giving us a even darker grimace look. "You are forbidden to talk about the Dreamers. You do realize you'll be leaving your friends and family behind if you go. I'm here to stop you from making a mistake. And to make sure you and your sisters are grounded for a week. No Tv, no going out with your Friends, and your not leaving this apartment until the end of the week. Is that Clear?" We stared at her in shock, she may have been less cheerful and happy when Dad left but I can't believe she's doing this. "But Mom" we complained, but were interrupted. "Is that clear Young Ladies?" stared at us. We sadly nodded before she left us alone in our small dining room. I went back to county and dug up the letter just in case it did happen. "What now?" asked Hailey, looking hurt from Moms out burst. There must be one way get back to dad I thought to mself and then I filled the letter to back and smiled. "Well we could try this." I said pointing to a small paragraph at botyom left corner of the letter.

If any troubles in getting to the Disney Express on its arrival date, please call Telephone at

(888)-726-9(1)4(2)3(2)6(2)-9(3)4(3)7(4)4(2)-8(2)7(1)6(3)6(2)-2(1)-7(4)8(1)2(1)7(3)

**So what will happen next? Find out in the chapters to come!**


End file.
